


T- Shirt

by Icecreamdoll



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamdoll/pseuds/Icecreamdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This seems to be yours," Hux says, his eyes going past Kylo's bare shoulder and landing on the curtains,shifting because of the air, at the back of the unit. </p>
<p>Were those...Tie Fighter curtains?<br/>And is that a life-sized Darth Vader? </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>‘you live across the hall and you’re in your underwear every time you open the door it’s so frustrating stOP SMILING OH GOD I CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT YOU IN THE EYES’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	T- Shirt

Hux runs a hand up and down his face before glaring at the parcel that was sitting at his doorstep. The mailman had delivered the parcel to the wrong door. _Again_.

Hux's eyes moves to glare at the door of the rightful owner of the parcel. This incident had already happened five times the past two weeks. "How hard is it to differentiate the number 918 from the number 917?" Hux muttered under his breath, taking the parcel inside. He'll give it to the owner after he finishes cleaning his unit. 

* * *

  
About two hours had passed when Hux knocked on the door with the parcel in hand, getting ready for Kylo to open it. The redhead was 101% sure that Kylo would come out with nothing but his boxers. Hux certainly didn't  want to end up looking like a flustered teenage girl. He has to stay his usual calm and collected self.

However, when the door suddenly swings open, he finds himself unable to look at his neighbors eyes. If he did, he'd remember the times he caught the younger man opening his door without so much as a shirt. It always resulted with Hux looking redder than a rose on valentines day. Hux clears his throat and raises the parcel. "This seems to be yours," He says, his eyes going past Kylo's bare shoulder and landing on the curtains,shifting because of the wind, at the back of the unit.

_Were those...Tie Fighter curtains?_  
_And is that a life-sized Darth Vader?_

"Have you been listening, General?"

The nickname doesn't even register in Hux's mind when he looks at Kylo, blurting out "Huh?".  So much for calm and collected. Hux realises that Kylo had already taken the parcel and is trying to get the red head's attention. "As I was saying, has it ever crossed your mind that this incident had happened too many times? Do you suppose it's fate?" Hux couldn't help but scoff "Don't be ridiculous. This is only the result of a poorly managed postal system. Fate doesn't exist," Kylo's lips twitch into a smirk "Right you are General," he says. "Don't call me 'General' " Hux snaps but Kylo ignores him. "Well, thank you for delivering this parcel, it must be tedious walking across the hall,".  
"Sarcasm is not welcomed, Kylo," Hux hisses, irritation getting the best of him and the younger man chuckles.

Seeing that there was no reason to stay there, Hux turned to go back to his apartment unit. The fact that he managed not to look like a flustered teenager surprised him. He manages to get a hold of his doorknob before Kylo lets out an amused sound. "I must say, I'm surprised," He could practically hear the smile on his voice. "You didn't look like a tomato today, General. Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

Hux felt his face heat up, turning to glare at the smirking man. He opens his mouth to retort but decides against it. Instead he squares his shoulders. Kylo raises an eyebrow, still very amused. "Have a nice day, _you self-conceited bastard_." Hux says the last part loud enough for only Kylo to hear. When Kylo's smirk falls off his face, Hux gives him a triumphant grin before closing his door behind him.

Hopefully that was enough to make the man wear even a shirt when he opens his door.

**Author's Note:**

> First: This is my first time posting so I'm sorry it sucks haha
> 
> Second: The title makes no sense to me too 
> 
> Third: Here's where I got the AU -http://prussium.tumblr.com/post/135247868134/some-aus-ill-never-write-but-definitely-want-to
> 
> Thank you for reading :))


End file.
